


YOUR MOUTH IS HEAVEN

by AgnesClementine



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't title, M/M, and Eddie discovered he has a new kink, basically Buck has a tongue piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: A tongue piercing. Buck has a tongue piercing. Which is fine. Totally fine. Eddie is absolutely not going to lose sleep because of that information.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 70
Kudos: 870





	YOUR MOUTH IS HEAVEN

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight and I don't know what I'm doing, but I love this pairing and buddie discord gave me this idea so- tada!
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy! :)

Eddie likes to consider himself a pretty observant guy. He has to be; what with his past occupation, with being a father, and with his current job. He _has to_ notice things.

He also likes to think that he knows Buck better than most people. He knows he's being observant when it comes to Buck. Because there are only so many times he can make innocent excuses for staring at his eyes and that lovely birthmark and his neck and the hollow of his throat and his _goddamn mouth_. So yeah. Eddie _knows_. The thing is, that with being observant and being Buck's best friend, he really thought that nothing could get past him.

It's a slow morning. Slow in the sense that there are surprisingly little traffic jams and blaring horns and careless assholes who don't use their turn signals. Buck is sprawled- as much as it's possible with his mile-long legs- in the passenger seat, working his jaw like he's trying to loosen a knot in the joints or is possibly pushing his tongue against his teeth. It's kinda weird but it's Buck and Eddie suspects this is just another one of the quirks he goes through on a weekly basis that Eddie will have to file away in his brain. Buck is also a tiny bit quieter than usual, but they did have a short break after a strange-turned-stranger 24-hour shift, and he doesn't seem like something's bothering him.

Buck peers at the digital clock on the dashboard and asks, “Hey, can we make a detour?”

Which- “Yeah, sure. Where to?”

Because detours are not uncommon with Buck. There has been more than one instance of “Can we stop by the store after work, I’m out of milk,” and “Shit, I’m not wearing matching socks, turn around.”

Eddie guesses store because Buck was running a bit late and Eddie bets he slept in and didn't have time for a proper breakfast (or at least something that wouldn't give Bobby an aneurysm at the sight). That reminds him, he should make a shopping trip later; he and Christopher can live on take out for only so long before Abuela _senses_ that Christopher is not eating right and comes to beat Eddie with a ladle.

He’s already making a list in his head when Buck responds.

“Uh, that piercing studio on the way to the theater. You know which one I mean?”

Eddie does know which one he means. But-

“What do you need from a piercing studio?” He asks with a curious chuckle.

Casually, Buck says, “I need to buy a new tongue ring. I, ah, accidentally swallowed the last one.”

And that is precisely the moment when Eddie almost crashes his fucking car.

  * ●●●●



A tongue piercing. Buck has a tongue piercing. Which is fine. Totally fine. Eddie is absolutely not going to lose sleep because of that information.

He does feel slightly peeved- which is stupid because he’s a grown man with a child and his best friend having a piercing should not make him feel as betrayed as it does. It’s not like Buck could’ve snuck it into a conversation. There’s not really a casual way of informing someone you have a pierced tongue. At least Eddie doesn’t think there is.

On the other hand, he’s curious. Buck is a walking collection of insane stories each new one makes Eddie a little bit more gone for him.

He watches Buck strut back towards the car lazily, a small see-through bag in his hand and his wallet in the other. He plops back into his seat and holds up the bag for Eddie to see.

“This is what 20 bucks in titanium looks like,” Buck tells him.

Eddie is looking at the piece of metal inside it, a bar and a simple ball on each end. He feels heat rise inside the car, and suddenly, he is absolutely not fine with Buck having a tongue piercing.

  * ●●●●



As soon as he parks the car, Buck is lurching out of it and running into the station as if it was a building on fire. Eddie follows at a slower pace, head foggy and feeling hot all over.

There is a word for what he is right now and that word is _fucked_. He can deal with Buck’s long damn legs and his sinful mouth and his beautiful eyes because it’s not his fault universe made him gorgeous just to make Eddie’s life difficult. But the tongue piercing was a conscious choice made specifically to torture Eddie to death.

Honestly, he’s trying not to even think about it because the workplace is definitely up there on the list of places where it’s inappropriate to get a boner.

“What’s up with Buck? He came in here like his pants are on fire,” Chim comments first, following after him- Hen in tow- as he walks towards the changing room.

“He’s got a tongue piercing,” Eddie says, which might not be the answer to Chim’s question but it’s the only thing Eddie can verbalize at the moment (seeing how it’s the only thing he can think about at the moment as well).

“He what?” Hen asks in that ‘excuse-me-did-I-hear-that-correctly’ tone.

They all stop at the door, eyes on Buck who is pulling his uniform T-shirt over his head.

“So,” Hen starts when he tugs the shirt down, “we hear you got a tongue piercing. That means we’ll be blessed with some silence?”

Buck, who, in the meantime, has started vigorously washing his hands, asks, “Huh? What? No. I got it pierced way back. I just have to put in a new ring.”

“Why’s that?”

He glances at them, smiling sheepishly, says, “Uh, I swallowed the last one while sleeping.”

This is a man Eddie is in love with. God help him.

“How does that even happen?” They all jump when Bobby speaks from behind them.

Collectively deciding it’s stupid to crowd around the door, everyone steps inside the changing room.

“I didn’t tighten it hard enough and it unscrewed during the night,” Buck sighs in a way that indicated this has happened before.

“How many piercings did you swallow?” Chim asks.

“Honestly? Like five.”

Hen and Chimney whistle.

Eddie just stares because Buck has opened the little bag and stuck out his tongue at the mirror above the sink. He sits down on the bench because he thinks his knees might buckle if he didn’t and Hen settles down next to him with Chim leaning against her shoulder. Bobby is standing behind them, all of them watching curiously.

Buck’s mouth looks soft and warm, and his tongue is wet and pink and it’s tying heated knots inside Eddie’s stomach. He flattens his tongue, gently leads the metal bar through the hole and screws on the ball. It should be ridiculous, the way he’s twisting his arms in front of his face, but his muscles shift and bulge and tense. Once he’s got the ring tightened, he tucks the tip of his tongue behind his top teeth, so the bottom bell is revealed, and then twists it until the piercing is almost horizontal in his mouth _sweet Jesus Christ_.

Eddie can’t feel his face and has no idea what it’s doing but by the amused, knowing look Hen gives him, he knows he’s not hiding what Buck and his stupid, _hot_ piercing are doing to him very well. Or at all.

“Ah! This is better,” Buck says to no one in particular, grinning. Slowly, they all head out and upstairs, gravitating towards breakfast before the alarm goes off.

“It is?” Bobby asks doubtfully, then adds as an afterthought, “Don’t tell May you have a piercing.”

Buck starts walking backward, facing them. His face does that stupidly adorable, scrunchy thing, then smooths out and he says, “Yeah, it’s weird when I don’t have it.”

“When did you even get that? Does Maddie know?” Chim questions.

Buck scrunches up his nose, says, “Maddie’s not my mom, geez. And yeah, she knows.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Seriously! She wanted to look up the studio where I got pierced, make sure everything was up and up.”

“Was it?”

Buck rolls his eyes, “Yeah, Cap, it was. And before anyone asks, yes, I was super careful during the healing process. Bland, soft foods, medical non-alcohol mouth wash, lots of water.”

“Aw, so you can listen to orders when you try,” Chim teases.

“Those were more of suggestions, you know,” Buck returns, squinting.

Eddie keeps quiet, trying the ward off the wandering thoughts of how Buck’s mouth would feel on him, _how would the inside of his mouth feel_. Warm and wet with that single point of solid contact scorching Eddie’s nerves with sensation.

  * ●●●●



Days pass and…Eddie gets over it.

In a way that actually means he doesn’t get over it at all.

He watches Buck with a new level of commitment that’s- if he’s being honest- bordering on obsessive. He gives his best to be near Buck as much as possible, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of metallic shine in his mouth when he laughs loudly or when he talks or when he’s licking his lips. It’s turning into a problem.

“Christopher is all tucked in and sleeping soundly,” Buck tells him, sinking back into the couch next to him, his clothes all rumpled because Christopher decided to use him as a designated pillow tonight. He looks sleepy and relaxed and right in their living room like he belongs there and that’s never _not_ gonna unravel Eddie in all the best ways.

Buck yawns widely and Eddie wants to pull his hand from his face, wants- surprisingly much- to put his fingers inside Buck’s mouth. Wants to press down on his tongue softly, feel the flesh and metal underneath the pads of his fingers. The thought of it shouldn’t make the heat churn in the pit of his stomach but it does because it’s Buck and some rules just don’t apply to him.

“You okay, Eddie?”

He blinks, realizes he’s been caught staring. He swallows, says, “Yeah, just…thinking.”

Buck quirks his eyebrows at him. “You look constipated. Anything I can help with?”

_Yes_ , Eddie thinks but doesn’t say so.

“It’s nothing.”

Then thinks better of it, weights the torture of keeping quiet and decides that no matter the mess he’s about to make, he’s gonna fix it too. Christopher loves Buck and Eddie won’t fuck it up because he’s selfish and greedy. But this is for the peace of his own mind. Whatever comes after, he’ll deal with it however he knows as long as it doesn’t drive Buck away.

“Actually, it’s the piercing,” he says.

Buck rears back a bit, asks, “The piercing? What about it? It’s weirding you out?”

“It’s- I mean- It’s not bad! I just,” he’s not sure how to proceed. In his head, it seemed much simpler.

“You just…” Buck prompts him, gesturing ‘go-ahead’ with his hand.

Eddie feels warmth flood his cheeks, feels suddenly nervous and surprised by his apparent embarrassment.

“I, um, might have a thing for it,” he admits. In the back of his head, he’s already running through a friendship salvaging protocol.

Buck just looks at him for a moment, dumbstruck and turning pink from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his ears. He squirms in his seat, half turned towards Eddie with one leg tucked underneath him.

And then he asks, _stutters_ , “Do you, uh- Do, um- Do you want to- to touch it?

And Eddie immediately asks, “What?” because what kind of question is that? _Of course he wants to touch it._

Buck takes it the wrong way, starting to panic.

His eyes wide, he whisper-shouts, “Unless it’s weird! Oh my God, it is weird, I’m so sorry!”

Which is- _no._

“No, no! It’s not weird! Unless it’s weird for you?”

“What?”

“What?”

This is starting to sound like a big, cosmic joke and Eddie is ready to call it all off, just tell Buck- who is so endearingly pink- to _forget it, it’s fine_ even though it most definitely isn’t fine-

Then Buck makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, grabs his hand and puts two of Eddie’s fingers in his mouth.

Eddie cuts off a gasp that escapes his throat, feels wetness, heat and softness, gentle cut of Buck’s teeth around his second knuckles, and then his index finger brushes over the solid, smooth shape of the tongue ring. It’s firm and warm and _just there_. Inside Buck’s mouth. Along with his fingers.

They move on their own accord, pads sliding over the soft flesh of his tongue, the ring brushing the sides and Eddie is tempted to tug on it. Just a tiny bit. Just to see how it moves; just to feel how it moves.

To be honest, Eddie is already so hard it’s ridiculous.

Buck’s eyelashes flutter as he blinks at him, cheeks dark pink, and eyes thin rings of brilliant blue. He opens his mouth a bit more, keeps it relaxed and Eddie realizes it’s an invitation, a ‘come take a look’, a ‘come closer’.

He inches forward and Buck meets him in the middle, leaning in with one hand on the backrest and the other on the cushions between their thighs. Eddie feels sweaty, he feels set alight, just goddamn drowning in warmth and _Buck_.

He runs his fingers over the softness of Buck’s mouth once again, twists his wrist so his fingertips graze the roof of Buck’s mouth, then back over the ring, feeling it move under pressure, and then out, pressing down on his lower lip gently.

“I might have a thing for you too,” he admits, doesn’t even really know why he says it.

When the only thing that leaves Buck’s mouth is breathy, shuddering exhale and his face is a masterpiece of delight and desire, Eddie kisses him. He pushes him back into the cushions, their lips locked and hands roaming over shoulders and thighs that Buck hitches around his hips as Eddie settles between his legs. He feels the press of metal against his lips for a brief second as Buck licks into his mouth and then chases after it.

  * ●●●●



Eddie wakes up loose-limbed and practically boneless, and with Buck nuzzling his neck sleepily. The air has a saturated quality to it and the sun seeping in through the curtains makes Buck’s hair golden.

“So, about yesterday,” Buck whispers, his words laced with sleep.

Eddie hums, carding his fingers through Buck’s hair.

“If I knew swallowing a ring was all it would take to get here, I’d have done it way sooner.”

“You’d swallow a ring for me?” Eddie asks teasingly.

He feels Buck scrunching up his nose against his neck. “Well, maybe just let you know I have one.”

He snorts, says, “Better later than never.”

And Buck looks up at him and he has this look in his eyes that makes Eddie’s heart beat faster. He grins, wild and beautiful and amazing, tells Eddie, “We better start making up for the lost time,” and disappears beneath the sheets, sliding down the length of Eddie’s body.

And Eddie is- Eddie is in the goddamn heaven.


End file.
